Bad Girl
by Solarose
Summary: Voici ma première fiction autour des BEAST ! J'espère sincèrement être à la hauteur. Elle sera en plusieurs parties, je ne sais pas encore combien... Si je vous résumais l'histoire ? :) HyuSeung s'est fait viré par JunHyung, son patron, après une relation compliquée. DongWoon son ami, et ancien collègue, imagine un plan pour exiger des explications. Et GiKwang s'ennuie...
1. Chapter 1

Bad Girl

Partie 1

HyuSeung se regarda dans le rétroviseur du taxi et souffla ; que lui avait-il

pris d'accepter de faire une connerie pareille ? Une pression autour de ses doigts le rappella à l'ordre. Il tourna la tête vers DongWoon et fronça les sourcils.

" - Quoi ? ", lâcha-t-il sèchement.

DongWoon leva les mains dans un geste d'auto protection.

" - Me regarde pas comme ça Hyu' ! C'est toi qui voulait te "venger", moi je t'ai juste donné une idée et TU as adhéré.

- Je sais...", soupira le blond platine, momentanément devenu brun, en levant ses yeux charbonneux au ciel.

" - Et c'est bien ça qui me désespère. Ça veut juste dire que je suis un gros psycopathe, et que j'ai touché le fond."

Son compagnon l'enlaça légèrement.

" - Mais non... Franchement qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir se venger d'un salaud de patron qui t'a séduit, mis dans son lit, que tu as aimé et qui t'a viré juste pour tourner la page et te larguer comme une mer... Enfin bref ! Tu es en droit de réclamer des explications, et si pour ça tu dois te...", il se racla la gorge et ses joues rosirent un peu.

" - Si pour ça je dois mettre une perruque, des talons aiguilles, une robe, me faire les ongles et me maquiller, pour faire court : me traverstir, ce n'est pas grave ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Hein ?

- Heu, oui...

- Et beh, on fait sérieusement la paire toi et moi. "

Un silence gêné suivit dans le véhicule. Puis HyuSeung posa sa main dans la nuque de DongWoon et joua avec quelques mèches rebelles.

" - On revoit le plan, Chéri ?"

"Chéri" sourit amusé et opina du chef.

[ Ellipse ]

GiKwang souriait. Il souriait depuis maintenant cinquantes minutes à des gens inconnus et sa mâchoire commençait à lui jouer des tours. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas assister à ce genre de soirée et qu'il envoyait toujours un représentent de sa société serrer les mains en son nom. Mais comme ce cocktail était donné par Yong JunHyung, ancien ami au Collège-Lycée St Marie en Suisse, et vieux camarade universitaire à "Science-Po", mais surtout à qui GiKwang était fraîchement associé...

JunHyung l'avait donc organisé en l'honneur de leur nouvelle "union financière", et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas se désister... "Chiotte" était le seul mot qui figurait dans son cerveau depuis le commencement de ce bal d'hypocrites.

" - La soirée te plaît ? "

GiKwang sursauta et vit JunHyung l'observer avec ce sourire en coin qui ne le quitterait décidément jamais.

" - Oui beaucoup ! C'est tout à fait mon genre ! Et puis, les lumières, la musique, et les petits fours là, hm... Tu t'es souvenu que j'adorais les crevettes ? "

L'hôte de la réception éclata d'un rire sonore.

" - Non pas du tout ! Je crois d'ailleurs que tu ne me l'as jamais dit..."

Une petite moue apparue sur son visage enfantin.

" - Tu sais. Ça se voit.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu t'emmerdes.

- Vraiment ? ", GiKwang baissa les yeux.

" - Je suis désolé, c'est juste que, en ces temps-ci j'ai eu beaucoup de taff' et je suis claqué.

- Ne t'excuse-pas, et ne donne pas de justifications pourraves comme ça. Rares sont les personnes appréciant cette ambiance. Mais bon, reste jusqu'à ce que la piste de danse soit ouverte. Je ne me souviens peut être pas de ton soit-disant goût pour les crevettes, mais je peux affirmer que tu danses très très bien. Et si tu tiens tellement à partir, attends l'arrivée de DongWoon, tu sais c'est mon directeur artistique, celui qui m'a orienté sur l'avantage de notre possible collaboration. Ah ! Si tous mes employés pouvait être aussi efficaces... Alors ?

- D'accord, je reste. Mais uniquement pour lui serrer la patte hein ! Après j'irais "dodo". "

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent de rire. GiKwang essayait de reprendre sa respiration quand la vue d'une jeune femme entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel lui fit reperdre son souffle. Elle était grande, mince, pour ne pas dire à la limite de la maigreur, vêtue d'une élégante robe noire mi-cuisses dévoilant et contrastant avec ses longues jambes fines et pâles. Il reconnut directement, grâce à ses épaulettes paillettées, le vêtement signé Versace (faute d'avoir travailler avec eux). Les autres touches de brillance étaient deux petits noeuds sur les escarpins de la jeune femme, un bracelet autour de son poignet droit, et un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau au creux de sa poitrine inexistante. Ses longs cheveux ondulés châtains très foncé retombaient gracieusement au milieu de son dos. Elle fit quelques pas timides, puis ses yeux en amandes soulignés de noir et de quelques paillettes argentées se posèrent sur eux et elle se figea, pinça ses lèvres (toutes aussi minces que le reste) d'un air crispé et baissa la tête vers ses beaux souliers, serrant sa petite pochettte de ses mains squelettiques. GiKwang ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette réaction suspecte, était-il répoussant ? Ou alors il l'avait peut être un peu trop détaillée ? Un mouvement brusque sur sa veste le tira de sa réflexion.

" - Il est là ! Tu vois ! Le grand mec là-bas, à l'allure européenne, genre James Bond. "

JunHyung ponctua sa phrase de grands signes envers son employé. GiKwang, suivit ses indications et aperçut un effectivement un grand homme, aux épaules carrées et aux traits très occidentaux. L'inconnu sourit poliment à son patron, et passa délicatement sa main autour de la taille d'une jeune femme. De la même jeune femme que GiKwang reluquait sans gêne plus tôt ! Celle-ci, sursauta à son contact, releva la tête vers lui et parut soulagée. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou laiteux, ou chuchoter des mots doux à son oreille, ils étaient trop loin pour que l'on puisse distinguer clairement le geste, tendre cela ne faisait aucun doute. La jeune femme acquiesça et ils avancèrent dans leur direction.

GiKwang rajusta discrètement sa cravate, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers son ami, comptant sur lui pour les présentations mais il remarqua que celui-ci était étrangement tendu et fixait le jeune couple d'un air soucieux. Il lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le regard de JunHyung se radoucit même si il restait rivé sur la compagne de son employé...

Arrivés à leur hauteur ce dernier prit la parole.

" - Monsieur Yong." dit-il respectueusement en se courbant. La jeune femme l'imita.

JunHyung rit et le fit se redresser.

" - Je t'en prie DongWoon ! Pas de ça ici ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connait. En plus nous avons presque le même âge. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Et vo-, et toi ?

- Bien bien... Voici GiKwang, ami de longue date et PDG de la boîte avec laquelle tu m'as conseillé de m'associer, je t'en félicite encore ce soir et devant lui d'ailleurs.

- Merci Patron.

- Hm. Oui donc : GiKwang-DongWoon, DongWoon-GiKwang.

- Enchanté." dit GiKwang en lui tendant la main.

" - De même. " répondit DongWoon en la serrant fermement.

" - C'est donc à vous que je dois cette fructueuse collaboration... Vraiment, merci.

- Mais de rien. J'ai juste transmit à Monsieur Yong ce qui me semblait intéressant de faire. Seulement mon travail.

- Tout de même, cela nous fera prendre une avance considérable sur nos concurrents. Comme on dit : " L'union fait la force " !

- Oui effectivement. "

JunHyung toussota.

" - Et si, mon cher DongWoon, au lieu de parler affaire, tu nous présentais ta charmante amie. Hm ?

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Voici Hyu- " il se coupa et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

" - " Hyu' " ? " répéta JunHyung en fronçant les sourcils.

" - HyuMin. " termina la jeune femme d'une voix douce, très basse, et légèrement éraillée, ce qui accentua son côté "sexy".

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, agréablement surpris.

Elle poursuivit en plongeant son regard ténebreux dans celui de JunHyung, puis altérna avec celui de GiKwang.

" - Je m'appelle HyuMin, mais mes proches me surnomment Hyu', c'est pourquoi DongWoon évite "habituellement" de le dire en public. C'est comme si je l'appellait "Wooninou" devant vous...

- Pleine d'humour en plus ! Pourquoi nous l'avoir cachée "Wooninou" ? " s'exclama JunHyung, l'oeil malicieux.

DongWoon rougit et balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible.

" - Tu sais : pendant un long moment, j'étais persuadé que tu étais gay ! "

Le pauvre directeur artistique baissa la tête encore plus gêné.

" - Et alors ? " murmura GiKwang entre ses dents.

" - Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé qu'il soit gay ou pas ?

- Hm. Rien. Strictement rien. Disons juste que c'est. Intéressant...

- M'ouais. "

GiKwang, visiblement agacé détourna les yeux et commença à taper nerveusement du pied sur le sol marbré.

" - De toutes manières, nous sommes en couple. Et je peux vous assurer que mon "Wooninou" n'est pas gay pour un sou. " trancha "HyuMin" en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

À cette vue, JunHyung eut un petit rictus.

" - Puisque nous en sommes aux révélations, laissez-moi vous présenter Goo Hara. " dit-il en attirant à lui une jeune femme mince, plus petite que HyuMin, plus enfantine surtout. C'est ce qui frappa GiKwang. Une telle sensualité se dégageait de HyuMin, cette femme pourtant sans forme, plate comme une plance à pain. Il n'y avait pas à redire, Hara faisait pâle figure (et petite fille) dans sa robe rose-bonbon.

" - Une amie à vous ? " dit poliment HyuMin, bien que son regard trahissait sa curiosité et que sa main s'était resserrée autour de celle de DongWoon.

JunHyung joua avec une mèche de Hara avant de poser lourdement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

" - Hara est beaucoup plus qu'une amie à moi, ma chère. "

La mâchoire de HyuMin se contracta et GiKwang la remarqua déglutir difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam formant une petite vague. Pomme d'Adam ? C'est rare que celle d'une femme soit aussi proéminente se dit-il, très rare...

" - Je vais aux toilettes me repoudrer le nez. " lança HyuMin en se dégageant de l'étreinte de DongWoon avant de passer vivement près de GiKwang, laissant derrière elle une légère effluve de parfum : masculin.

Décidément.

[...]

HyuSeung était assis dans les toilettes des hommes depuis presque un quart d'heure. Il avait discrètement réussi à y pénetrer sans trop attirer l'attention. Car, rappellons-le, une femme entrant dans les WC pour hommes : ça fait tâche...

Il sécha ses larmes, l'annonce officielle de JunHyung l'ayant totalement déstabilisé. Comment le faire réagir maintenant ? Comment tenter d'obtenir une explication ? Il n'était plus du tout motivé. Ils avait rompu, et JunHyung s'était remis en selle plus vite que lui, voilà tout. Sauf qu'il l'avait viré pour ça. Pour ne pas ébruiter la chose. Repenser à ça lui foutait un caffard monstre. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la porte de la cabine lorsqu'il entendit deux hommes entrer dans les toilettes. Il se figea.

" - Sincèrement DongWoon, tu croyais que je n'allais pas le remarquer ? Vous me pensiez aussi aveugle ? "

"Merde, merde, merde...", pensa HyuSeung, "Je suis foutu...".

" - Je suis désolé Boss, je... Enfin, nous ne voulions pas faire de mal... C'était mon idée ! Je suis entièrement responsable de toute cette mascarade. Hyu' n'y est pour ri- "

" - Hey ! Calme-toi mec. Je me doute bien que c'est ton idée mais franchement, pas besoin de couverture. Je l'ai cramé tout de suite hein... Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pardon Patron...

- Roh, c'est bon ! On va pas en faire tout un fromage !

- C'est un manque de respect...

- Mais non je te dis ! J'ai une petite question par contre...

- Hm ?

- Tu la payes combien ? Elle prend cher ?

- Quoi ?!

- Bah, elle est plutôt jolie, extrêmement élégante, et elle dégage un tel charisme ! Pour une escorte... Ce doit être un produit de luxe non ? Alors ?

- Oh ! Heu... Oui oui ! Bien sûr ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! Poufffffff ! Presque un mois de salaire !

- À quand même ! Remarque, vue ces manières ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu l'as compte la sauter ? À moins que ce soit déjà fait... À ce prix là, tu peux tout te permettre.

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. Tout est juste... professionnel.

- M'ouais, moi je ne me gênerais pas... Aish... Sérieusement, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça...

"Moi non plus", se dit HyuSeung toujours bloqué dans sa cabine. Puis il constata que plus personne n'était apparement là, alors il sortit doucement sur ses hauts talons.

HyuSeung partit et une autre porte claqua dans les WC...

Il se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir fluorescent en tirant sur sa "petite robe noire". Une fois installé(e), il commanda une Vodka, un Whisky, une autre Vodka, un autre Whisky, etc...

Au bout de son quatrième verre : il vit flou, au cinquième : il entendit un bourdonnement dans son oreille, du sixième : il se sentit nauséeux, et arrivé au septième : le tabouret à côté de lui fut tirer.

" - Boire autant. Ce n'est pas très sage pour une dame. Vous ne pensez pas ? "

HyuSeung lança un regard vitreux à son interlocuteur qui se trouva être l'ami-PDG de JunHyung, ce GiKwang...

" - Epgzoalezigefoiter... " marmonna-t-il.

" - Excusez-moi, la musique est assourdissante et je n'ai pas compris un strict mot de ce que vous m'avez dit. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous répétez ? "

Gentleman. Ce mec était classe, indéniablement. HyuSeung soupira et articula difficilement.

" - Je m'hydrate. Histoire de garder la ligne. Un litre d'eau par jour. Vous connaissez ?

- J'en ai entendu parler oui. Vous faites attention à votre silhouette ? Il me semble que vous n'en ayez pas le besoin, sauf votre respect.

- Naaaaaan, me fout de garder la ligne moi ! Je veux juste retrouver mon meccceeeeeuh...

- Ah, DongWoon-shi... " GiKwang afficha une mine déçue.

" - Je ne sais pas, regarder sur la piste de danse, quoi que, à mon avis, ce n'est pas du genre...

- Mais non ! Pas -

- Alors HyuMin. On veut danser avec l'hôte de la soirée ? "

HyuSeung sauta maladroitement de son tabouret pour atterrir dans les bras d'un JunHyung plus très clair non plus. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au centre de la salle et ils entamèrent un slow langoureux, sous les regards énervé de GiKwang et désespéré de DongWoon.

" - Tu sais, je te tutoie, quand je t'ai vu arrivée, tu m'as tout de suite rappellé quelqu'un c'est drôle hein ?

- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

- Chais p'u... En tous cas, tu m'as fait un drôle d'effet.

- Vraiment...

- J't'assure. Genre une sorte de démon chelou qui ressurgit du passé. Vieux truc glauque quoi... Beurk !

- Tu m'en diras tant Jun'...

- " Jun' " ? On passe aux p'tits noms affectueux ?

- ...

- Bof. Pourquoi pas.

- ...

- T'es vachement bonne en fait. Ça te dit de... Enfin quoi, de...

- De finir la soirée dans ta chambre ?

- Ouais, enfin...

- Une chambre d'hôtel. Tu préfères, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu comprends vite hein ! Coquine va !

- Non, non. Je suis seulement habitué à toi JunHyung.

- Kwaaaa ? J'crois qu'tu délires là ma jolie.

- Non, non. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- ...

- Je suis déçu... Tout le temps que l'on a passé ensemble. Je pensais t'avoir un tantinet marqué. Il faut croire que personne ne le peut.

- Heu...Ah ! Genre je suis déjà allé dans la maison où tu travailles ?! Ça m'étonne...

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça Jun'. Ce n'est pas ça.

- Bah... T'es qui alors ?

- Qui je suis ?! TU me demandes qui JE suis ?!

- Hey ! Crie pas ! Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête toi ! "

HyuSeung se détacha brutalement de lui et le toisa. Tandis que tout le monde se retournait vers eux.

" - Tu veux savoir qui je suis espèce de sale batard répugnant ?! Tiens voilà qui je suis connard ! "

Sur ces belles paroles, HyuSeung arracha sa perruque et la jetta au visage de JunHyung, laissant voler ses doux cheveux blonds platines.

" - Hyu' ! " s'exclama DongWoon avant de se ruer vers lui, de l'attraper par la main et de le traîner dehors.

JunHyung resta là, au milieu de la salle, fixant la perruque l'air ébahi.

Hara se précipita à son bras, histoire d'observer l'objet de plus près, et accessoirement de lui demander ce qu'y n'allait pas.

Les "gens" se dispersaient autour d'eux.

GiKwang vit sa belle s'en aller...


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

Une semaine après l'incident : DongWoon prétexta une grippe, la peur de revoir son patron le terrifiant. HyuSeung, prétexta ne pas être là tout court, la peur de revoir son meilleur ami le brisant, JunHyung ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, la peur de s'assumer l'humiliant, contrairement à GiKwang, qui lui, cherchait à revoir cette belle jeune femme (oui oui : jeune femme), la peur de se (re)retrouver seul le rongeant.

Deux semaines après l'incident : DongWoon revint au travail, mais ne subit aucune terreur de la part de son patron, il fut même chaleureusement accueilli (on se demande pourquoi...), HyuSeung revint à son meilleur ami tout court, par qui il fut chaleureusement retrouvé, JunHyung devint plus léger au retour de son directeur artistique, contrairement à GiKwang, qui lui, devint triste, sombre et désepérément : seul.

Trois semaines après l'incident : DongWoon prit quelques jours de vacances avec son VRAI petit-ami, DuJun, laissant HyuSeung à ses vieux fantômes. JunHyung travaillait d'arrache-pied. Et GiKwang suffoquait.

[...]

" - Hm... ", murmurait HyuSeung en se tapotant la bouche, devant l'une des nombreuses étagères de DVD du Vidéo Club. Puis, d'une vive main blanche, il attrapa deux films, observa leur résumé respectif, esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, et, se dirigea tranquillement vers la caisse. Il zigzaguait entre les rayons lorsqu'on l'interpella, enfin : pas lui exactement.

" - HyuMin ! HyuMin ! "

HyuSeung continua sa trajectoire. Sauf que la personne l'appellant n'était, indéniablement, pas du même avis, puisqu'elle l'attrappa doucement (mais fermement) par les épaules et le (la) retourna.

" - HyuMin, c'est bien toi ?! " s'extasia un GiKwang ultra-heureux.

Si heureux qu'il le (la) serra dans ses bras.

" - Ça alors ! Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! Je suis comblé ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai peur de n'avoir pas tout suivi l'autre soir... "

**_Et moi je ne suis plus rien du tout..._** , pensa HyuSeung.

" - Voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est peut être car nous nous vouvoyions ? C'est moi : Lee GiKwang ! Le PDG ! L'ami de JunHyung, le boss de ton pe-, de ton... Je ne sais plus très bien comment le nommer en fait... "

Et là, HyuSeung tilta.

" - Oui, oui. Je me souviens de toi, bien sûr. DongWoon n'est effectivement pas mon petit-ami. Désolé pour toute cette mascarade. "

GiKwang rougit un peu.

" - Non, non. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai espionné la conversation de Jun' et DongWoo, "DongWoon" ? DongWoon ! Pardon. Mais tu sais, je ne te juge pas, tout le monde n'a pas la chance, ou la malchance, de naître riche. Alors je comprends que tu puisses faire ça pour... Subsister. Je comprends parfaitement."

" - Hein ?! " lâcha un HyuSeung largué.

GiKwang agita ses mains dans le vide.

" - Non mais je te l'ai dit ! Que tu fasses ce métier ou un autre, ça ne change rien, rien du tout ! C'est un travail respectable, enfin je crois. Bref ! ", il regarda les DVDs que tenaient HyuSeung.

" - Oh... " Il Faut Sauver Le Soldat Brian " ? Tu aimes ce film ? Ce n'est pas plutôt un film, disons, pour hommes ?

- Pour hommes ?! "

**_Mais je SUIS un homme ! Trou du cu*..._**HyuSeung s'étouffait avec sa salive.

GiKwang se gratta la nuque gêné.

" - Non, c'est idiot. Excuse-moi. Juste que ce film est particulièrement violent, pour une fille, c'est étonnant d'apprécier ce genre. Mais bon, je dois être un peu vieillot, à notre époque, les femmes se virilisent. Mais je ne dis pas que tu ressembles à un homme hein ! Oh bordel, je suis nul... "

HyuSeung le regarda, incrédule. Et là, il retilta. Ainsi donc, GiKwang le croyait toujours femme...**_Mais qui pouvait être aussi con ?_**

Lui visiblement.

" - Tu sais... ", il montra le deuxième DVD : " Shakespeare In Love ".

" - J'aime beaucoup les romances aussi... Mais je les aime dramatiques, histoire de pleurer devant un gros et bon pot de glace au chocolat.

- C'est vrai que tu te fous de tenir la ligne. "

Ils se sourirent, complices. GiKwang le (la) détailla. HyuSeung (Min) portait un slim gris foncé, un t-shirt caramel et un bonnet large d'un gris plus clair laissant ressortir quelques mèches blondes. Il était naturellement : naturel. Pas de maquillage. Évidement, puisqu'il était HyuSeung. HyuSeung qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il entrait dans ce jeu. Plus ou moins : malsain.

" - Ce style là te va aussi bien. Tu es chanceuse. J'en connais beaucoup qui rêvent de pouvoir mettre tout et n'importe quoi. "

HyuSeung rit.

" - Tout : oui. N'importe quoi : non. "

Il fronça les sourcils.

" - Mais dis-moi... De quelle conversation parlais-tu ? Entre JunHyung et DongWoon ? "

Le PDG s'empourpra.

" - Oh. Heu... Est-il vraiment nécessaire de revenir là-dessus ?

- J'insiste. " trancha-t-il (elle), sa voix se fit sans appel.

GiKwang secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se tenant l'épaule.

" - Et bien... J'étais dans les toilettes, et ils sont rentrés, et JunHyung a dit qu'il t'avait reconnu et que tu étais une escorte-girl...

- Pardon ? "

GiKwang se racla la gorge.

" - Dès le début de notre rencontre, j'ai remarqué qu'entre JunHyung et toi régnait un drôle de "feeling"... Une ambiance pour le moins : électrique. Vos regards brûlants, vos échanges éloquants. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était très étrange tu sais ! Alors tout s'est éclairé quand j'ai entendu JunHyung dire qu'il t'avait reconnu et que tu étais une professionnelle... Il n'a pas dit que tu étais une pute hein ! Juste que tu accompagnais DongWoon en échange d'une somme rondelette... Rien de bien méchant. Je trouve.

- ...

- Je suis vraiment trop nul... Pardon... " dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

HyuSeung resta là, ébahi. Non seulement GiKwang pensait toujours qu'il était une femme mais en plus, il avait gobé cette histoire d'escorte à dormir debout.

Pourtant, poussé par un besoin obscure, il le rattrappa.

" - Attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas nul, loin de là. C'est moi qui m'y prends comme un manche. J'ai simplement peur du regard des gens tu sais. Je suis un-, une fille comme les autres. Et tu m'as l'air d'être un type... Chouette. Sincèrement. " il acheva sa tirade légèrement essoufflé.

Le PDG l'observait, silencieux. Puis il se mit à sourire.

" - Chouette ? Je suis JUSTE un type "chouette" ? Et beh, elle est belle la vie.

- Hey ! Te plains pas ! "Chouette", c'est déjà bien ! Gosse de riche va...

- M'ouais, si tu l'dis. En tous cas, je peux te dire que je ne te vois pas comme une "fille comme les autres". _Loin de là..._

**_Tu m'étonnes... Je suis un homme, c'est logique banane !_**

Bien qu'il pensait cette phrase extrêmement fort, il ne la prononça pas.

" - Tu veux voir un film romantique mais dramatique devant un gros et bon pot de glace au chocolat chez moi ?

- Hm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Seulement si on ajoute de la noix de Coco, ET que je paie ! Lors du premier rendez-vous, il est d'usage que l'homme débourse.

- Rendez-vous ? Nous en sommes donc déjà à ce stade. Je ne te pensais pas si rapide. "

Pour le coup, le visage de GiKwang vira cramoisi.

" - Oui, heu, non ! Enfin... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais... "

HyuSeung l'arrêta d'une main.

" - Stop ! Si tu crois que j'ai l'habitude d'inviter des hommes chez moi aussi vite... Je te taquinais. "

GiKwang haussa un sourcil.

" - Tu me taquinais ? Toi ?

- Parfaitement Monsieur.

- Je ne te voyais pas "taquineuse".

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Même si je préfère le terme "d'emmerdeuse", ça à le mérite d'être clair et net, comme un maillot bien fait !

- Un maillot bien fait ?

- Je suis aussi esthéticienne à mes heures perdues.

- Okay... On se fait ce film HyuMin ? "

HyuSeung tressaillit, puis sourit en lui prenant la main.

" - Appelle-moi Hyu'. "

[ Ellipse ]

Dans un petit salon plongé dans le noir, sur un canapé usé, deux jeunes garçons étaient confortablement installés devant une télévision de l'an 1000. L'un d'eux léchait bruyament une grosse cuillère couverte de glace d'un air complètement désintéressé, tandis que l'autre pleurait tout aussi bruyament en essuyant ses yeux rougis. Une légère musique se fit entendre, signe de la fin du film et le mangeur (devrions-nous dire "la mangeuse" ?) de glace se pencha pour rallumer la lumière et éteindre son téléviseur de l'âge de pierre. Une fois, re-assis(e), il (elle) se tourna vers son compagnon.

" - Sérieusement ? " lâcha-t-il (elle) d'une voix moqueuse.

" - Bah quoi ? " renifla l'autre.

" - Rien. Juste que ce film est particulièrement touchant, pour un garçon, c'est étonnant d'apprécier ce genre. Mais bon, je dois être un peu vieillote, c'est vrai qu'à notre époque, les hommes se féminisent. Je ne dis pas que tu ressembles à une femme hein ! Quoi que...

- Je suis un homme sensible voilà tout ! Je n'ai pas un coeur de pierre.

- Bien sûr, je comprends...

- Roh, c'est bon. Si on part sur ce terrain, tu joues l'homme et moi, la femme.

- Pourquoi pas ? ChériE...

- Hyu' ! C'est pas cool. J'suis un bonhomme moi, un vrai de vrai.

- Mais oui mon chou, je te crois, je te crois. Ou devrais-je dire : ma chouette ?! " lança-t-il (elle) avant d'exploser de rire et d'éviter, de justesse, en se levant du canapé, un coup de coussin.

" - Des ramens, ça te tente ?

- Hm, oui ! J'ai vraiment faim !

- J'ai entendu ça.

- Nianiania...

- On se fait un Call Of' après ?

- Un Call Of', c'est quoi ?

- Attends, t'es un mec et tu connais pas "Call Of Duty" ?!

- Et bah non Madame. Je croyais que c'était toi l'homme entre nous d'abord.

- Oui, mais quand même. Tu t'enfonces là.

- Bon c'est quoi ton Call "chépakoi" là ?

- C'est un jeu de guerre, tu as un flingue, tu tues ou tu te fais tuer.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- Une revendication ?

- Non, non. Aucune.

- J'aime mieux ça. Les hommes qui parlent trop sont chiants.

- Bon, tu me les fais ces ramens Femme ! J'ai faim. Mon ventre de garçon hurle famine. Donc à ton devoir ! Éxecution ! Un "vrai homme" doit-il agir de la sorte ?

- Non, non. Il faut être plus subtile que ça mon cher. Par exemple : ma chérie, la plus belle de toutes, tu es si mince ! Que dirais-tu de manger un bon bol de ramen ? Avec ta taille de guêpe, mon ange, tu peux tout te permettre. Tu vois ?

- Oui, oui. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop, "mielleux" ?

- Beaucoup trop ! " termina HyuSeung avant de partir rire dans sa "kitchenette", décidément, il sentait vraiment bien ce soir, avec GiKwang, il devra en parler à DongWoon à son retour...

" - Je prends deux bols mon sucre d'orge ? "

Il sourit et répondit d'une voix surraïgue.

" - Oui mon petit lapin, ce sera parfait ! "

[...]

_Slurrrrrrrrrrrrp _

" - Donc comment tu as connu JunHyung au fait ? "

Surpris, HyuSeung avala ses ramens de travers. GiKwang lui tendit un verre d'eau en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

" - Ça va ? Mange plus doucement. " lui dit-il, soucieux.

HyuSeung sourit et se tamponna les lèvres de sa serviette en papier.

" - Et bien. Comme tu le sais. Je suis escorte de temps à autre, bien que la soirée avec DongWoon fut mon dernier travail. "

_Mensonge, mensonge... _, se dit-il, alors que le PDG buvait ses paroles.

" - Hm hm.

- Oui et donc... Heu. Si JunHyung a dit qu'il m'avait reconnu(e) c'est pour la simple raison qu'il était déjà venu dans la maison où je travaillAIS.

- Mais, vous aviez l'air de vous connaître tous les deux. Même toi tu le fixais étrangement.

- Oh, heu, oui ! C'est parce qu'on a déjà parlé ensemble dans à la "maison". Il a loué mes services un certain temps, puis du jour au lendemain, il s'est désisté, sans aucune explication.

- Ah, je comprends mieux ! Mais, vous, enfin, il s'est passé quelque chose, enfin je veux dire -

- Tu me demandes si on a couché ensemble ?

- ...

- C'est bien une question de mec ça.

- Hey !

- Non, non. Nous n'avons jamais "couché" ensemble.

- Ah... oufffffff...

**_On n'a peut être pas couché ensemble, mais rien n'exlu d'autres pratiques... Rahlalalala... Quelle nouille ! _**

GiKwang tapa du poing sur la table.

" - Bon, on se fait ton Call "chépakoi" là ?

-... Excuse-moi, mais je crois que l'envie m'est passée.

- Oh, heu. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux faire autre chose ?

- Non. Je crois que TOUTE envie de faire quoi que ce soit m'est passé.

- Ah, je vois. Je vais y aller dans ce cas ?

- Je préfèrerais merci.

- Bon. "

Il se leva de la petite table en plastique et se pencha vers HyuSeung (Min) pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, mais celui-ci (celle-ci) se détourna.

" - Tu connais la sortie.

- D'accord. Bonsoir Hyu'- "HyuMin" " rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Le vent lui répondit.

Il soupira, et sortit à grandes enjambées de l'appartement miteux. Une fois dehors, il s'alluma une cigarette en soupirant.

**_Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ?_**

**_Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Hormis parler de l'autre truffe là. _**

**_Chienne de vie..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

Quatre jours passèrent.

Quatre jours de regrets pour HyuSeung, et d'ennui pour GiKwang.

[...]

" - Y'a plus rien à bouffer ici... ", pestait HyuSeung en fouinant dans le peu de placards que sa cuisine-chambre-salle à manger, autrement dit, que son studio pouvait contenir. Après dix minutes de fouilles inutiles, il se résigna, attrappa une vieille boîte en ferraille, l'ouvrit, et grimaça en y prenant un petit billet tout fripé.

" - C'est la crise HyuSeung, c'est dur pour tout le monde.", se rappella-t-il.

Il sortit de son appartement et marcha jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche (le moins coûteux surtout). Il y pénetra, salua la caissière, habituée à voir ce blond platine maigrichon, et se dirigea où il voulait aller.

Il était en train de mettre un paquet de pâte dans son panier, rejoignant trois autres de riz, lorsqu'il aperçut, dans le rayon Bio, GiKwang. Il se figea, pris de remords. Depuis la soirée passée ensemble, il s'en voulait d'avoir congédié son invité de la sorte. D'autant plus qu'ils s'amusaient bien, et qu'il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie du chef d'entreprise.

Après deux minutes de haute gymnastique mentale, il se décida et se rapprocha prudement de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, un haut le coeur le saisit.

" - Hm, hm. ", toussota-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

L'autre se tourna vers lui (elle), et écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, avant de froncer les sourcils, et se retourner vers son paquet d'amandes " issu de l'agriculture biologique" .

HyuSeung, gigota nerveusement.

" - Bonjour. " lâcha-t-il dans un murmure étouffé.

Voyant que GiKwang ne dégnait pas le regarder, il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de continuer.

" - Je... je suis désolé(e). Je ne voulais pas te dire ça l'autre nu-

- Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? ", trancha GiKwang en plongeant son regard dans celui de HyuSeung qui frissonna sous son intensité.

**_D'accord, il veut jouer, on va jouer. _**

" - Apparement non. Je me présente, HyuMin. " dit-il mal assuré, en lui tendant la main.

Main que GiKwang toisa avant de serrer doucement, intrigué.

" - Lee GiKwang. Que me vaut cet honneur ? "

HyuSeung réprima un sourire.

" - Voilà, vous m'avez l'air de vous y connaître en alimentation alors je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider ?

- À quoi exactement ?

- Et bien, j'hésite... Coquillettes, fusilli, ou spaghetti ? "

Il avait dit ça sans réflechir et déjà, il se maudissait en baissant la tête. Quelle approche !

GiKwang ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis il lui fit une petite moue hésitante.

" - Et bien... "

HyuSeung releva la tête brusquement.

" - Les coquillettes sont beaucoup trop enfantines, les fusilli, trop dures à mon goût, "fusilli-fusil" vous voyez ? Personnellement, j'opterais pour les spaghetti, douces, délicates, et généreuseuses. Tout dépend de si vous comptez les manger seul(e)... "

**_Okay, les dés sont jetés. _**se dit HyuSeung, **_À mon tour._**

" - J'aurais aimé les partager avec un ami en effet. Mais malheureusement nous sommes en froid.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tout est de ma faute. J'ai pris la mouche et l'ai expulsé de chez moi. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux.

- ...

- Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous importuner avec mon histoire et je va-

- J'imagine que si vous l'avez renvoyé de chez vous, c'est qu'il avait commis une erreur. Sûrement a-t-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Ou qui vous a blessé ? " le coupa GiKwang, les yeux brillants.

" - C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé son questionnement inconvenu. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû réagir de la sorte.

- ...

- ...

- Je suis désolé Hyu'. " souffla GiKwang.

HyuSeung lâcha son panier et sauta dans ses bras.

" - Ce n'est rien ! Je me suis senti(e) tellement mal, si tu savais ! Je ne voulais pas te parler aussi sèchement. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai réussi à me faire depuis DongWoon. "

Le PDG lui caressa le dos.

" - Tu es le seul vrai ami que j'ai réussi à me faire tout court. "

HyuSeung l'écarta, les joues rosies, et le fixa.

" - On ne se fâche plus ?

- Plus jamais. "

Ils se sourirent, puis HyuSeung reprit la parole.

" - Tu veux manger des spaghetti avec moi ?

- Seulement si c'est moi qui paie.

- Ton truc de l'homme qui débourse, c'est ça ? Je croyais que ça ne marchait qu'au premier rendez-vous ?

- Non, non. Logiquement, il doit s'appliquer tout le temps. On appelle cette pratique : la galanterie.

- Tu m'en diras tant. "

**_Au fond, être une femme, n'aurait pas que des mauvais côtés... _**se dit HyuSeung.

" - Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton appartement, il est très douillet. Mais, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chez moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Merci. Mon chaton.

- De rien. Ma chouette.

[ Ellipse ]

" - Sauce tomate ? Pistou ?

- Hm... Pistou ! J'adore l'ail et le basilic. Même si question haleine, c'est pas tip-top.

- On s'en fout.

- D'acc' ! Moi je pose les assiettes Chouette. " sourit HyuSeung (Min) en s'atellant à la tâche.

GiKwang ajouta la sauce aux spaghetti et apporta le plat à table. Il installa HyuMin (Seung), s'assit en face d'elle (lui) et la (le) servit.

" - Merci.

- Mais de rien Madame.

- Mademoiselle, voyons.

- Bien sûr. "

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Un silence doux, et absolument pas pesant. Au contraire, ils se sentaient complets, et apaisés. Le genre de sentiment qu'on ne peut connaître qu'avec une personne : aimée...

Dix minutes plus tard, le ventre bien rond de pâtes, de basilic et d'ail, ils s'arrêtent, on ne peut plus nourri.

" - Ce que c'était bon !

- Confirmation de ma part ! Je débarasse ?

- Okay. C'est toi l'homme de la maison !

- Un bonhomme, un vrai. J'te l'avais dit. " dit GiKwang avant de se pencher vers elle (lui) pour prendre son assiette.

Sauf que pour se pencher, il se pencha, et tellement qu'étrangement, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à deux centimètres de celles de HyuMin (Seung). Ils se fixèrent, puis, il pressa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne. HyuSeung (Min) se laissa faire un instant avant de reprendre conscience de la chose et de le repousser. GiKwang obéit aussitôt et prit les assiettes.

" - Désolé. " chuchota-t-il avant de partir, la tête basse.

HyuSeung ne bougea, pas. En fait, il ne bougeait plus, même quand le chef d'entreprise revint dans la pièce, même lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui, les joues rouges.

" - Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, je comprendrais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je crois que j'en avais juste : envie.

- ...

- S'il te plaît Hyu', dis un truc au moins.

- C'étaitbien...

- Excuse-moi ?

- Je te dis que j'ai trouvé ça : bien. " dit HyuSeung en gesticulant sur sa chaise.

GiKwang s'accouda sur la table.

" - Vraiment ?

- Oui mais, prenons notre temps d'accord ? Nous nous connaissons depuis à peine un mois. C'est très rapide.

- Je sais, je le trouve aussi. Mais avec toi, c'est, tellement... Différent. Je me sens revivre, enfin non ! Je me sens vivant pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...

- Et si tu me la racontais, ta vie ?

- Je risque de t'ennuier.

- Je suis sûr(e) que non. " dit HyuSeung d'une voix douce en lui prenant la main.

GiKwang le (la) détailla puis soupira.

" - On se pose dans le salon ? J'ai un très très bon canapé. Peut être pas aussi bon que le tien, mais, ça se vaut.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule.

- Pas le moins du monde. J'aime _beaucoup _ton canapé.

- Et bien, tu reviens le squatter quand tu veux.

- Je retiens l'invitation, chaton. "

[ ... ]

GiKwang, était allongé sur le divan en pleurs, sa tête posée sur les genoux de HyuSeung, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

" - Elle... Elle... Elle est morte. À cause de moi.

- Mais non, ce n'était pas de ta faute enfin ! C'était de celle de ton père ! Il buvait ! C'est l'unique responsable ! Tu n'étais qu'un gosse.

- Oui... Mais... Si je ne l'avais pas énervé... Il n'aurait pas voulu me... Me taper... Et elle ne se serait pas interposée.

- Écoute, une mère fait tout pour protéger son enfant. C'est une fonction chez elle. L'instinct maternel, tu connais ? Tu n'y es pour rien GiKwang, absolument pour rien. Je te donne ma parole d'h- de femme, tiens.

- Hm...

-Aller, chut chut... Tu devrais dormir. Je vais te coucher, tu veux ?

- N- Non.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es mon invitée, qui plus est une fille. Et il est une heure et quart du matin.

- Et ? Je suis grande tu sais. Je peux rentrer toute seule.

- C'est trop dangeureux, je ne te le permettrais pas.

- Beh voyons...

- Tu dors dans mon lit ce soir.

- Clair, net, et précis.

- Comme un maillot bien fait " finirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire GiKwang.

" - Tu as très bien compris. Je dors là et toi, dans mon lit.

- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais tu sais que c'est quand même très louche, un garçon : invitant une jeune fille, à rester dormir, chez lui, dans son lit...

- Tu pervertis tout. " grogna GiKwang en se relevant difficilement.

HyuSeung éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de le rejoindre.

" - Tu veux un t-shirt large ?

- Non, mon boxer me suffira. " HyuSeung lui avait à peine répondu qu'il s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

C'était juste parce qu'il avait oublié avec qui il était.

" - Décidément. Tu comptes donc dormir en boxer, poitrine à l'air ?

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est embarrassant. Puis- " il se toucha le torse en mimant presser des (ses ?) seins.

" - Tu vois quelque chose toi ?

- T'es con...

- Pour faire bref, cela ne me gêne pas.

- Fais attention. Comme tu l'as dis plus tôt : je suis un garçon, tu es une fille, tu vas dormir en petite tenue, _dans mon lit_. Et je t'ai embrassée. Ça fait beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

- ... Je vais prendre un t-shirt large, le plus large que tu auras. Avec un jogging aussi, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

- Le haut suffira. Histoire de ne pas friser le ridicule.

- Nianiania... "

Ce fut au tour de GiKwang de rire.

" - Bon, je te laisse te changer. Chaton.

- Merci. Chouette. "

HyuSeung regarda la porte se refermer et se fit une estimation de la situation en se déshabillant :

Il avait rencontré le PDG trois semaines et demi avant, dans une soirée, déguisée en fille. Il l'avait revu par hasard après, et avait constaté que l'autre le croyait toujours femme.

**_Faut quand même être sacrément frappé pour pas s'en appercevoir, sans le maquillage et tout... Remarque, faut être sacrément frappé pour se travestir dans le but d'obtenir des explications... Suis con moi... _**

Quoi qu'il en soit. HyuSeung devait se l'avouer : jamais il n'avait été aussi bien aussi rapidement avec un autre. Il n'avait eu que de brèves relations sans lendemain et avec JunHyung, les sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment partagés, ou alors, il cachait bien son jeu l'hétéro suprême !

Un détail, pourtant, clochait. GiKwang pensait être avec une femme, embrasser une femme, et pourquoi pas (soyons fous !) tomber amoureux d'une femme !

Aïe

AÏe

Aïe

HyuSeung se plaisait en femme, enfin, "se plaire" est un peu trop. Il trouvait cela, amusant. De là, à jouer tout le temps. Il se lasserait. De sa féminité, pas de GiKwang. Ça, il en était certain.

Peut être, devrait-il lui avouer la vérité ? Lui dire que ce n'était qu'un affreux malentendu. Ça ne passerait pas, il savait qu'il marchait de son plein gré dans cette histoire.

Que faire alors ? Un jour ou l'autre, GiKwang remarqua le subterfuge, et il lui en voudra à mort.

**_Mais si j'arrive à retarder ce jour... _**

" - Tu as fini ?

- Hm ? Heu oui ! Merci. Ce t-shirt est super léger ! J'adore le coton.

- C'est de la matière première, la meilleure d'entre toutes !

- Tu m'étonnes.

- On dort ?

- Ce serait sage, oui.

- D'accord. "

GiKwang se rapprocha de HyuMin (Seung).

" - Je... Je peux te faire un bisous ? Histoire de passer une bonne nuit quoi... "

HyuSeung rit, gêné.

" - Je ne sais pas...

- Okay, je m'en vais.

- Hey ! Attends la fin du suspens tout de même !

- ...

- Grincheux va. Tiens. "

Il s'avança et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de GiKwang avant de l'expulser hors de la chambre.

" - Bonne nuit Chouette

- Bonne nuit Chaton. "

[...]

_À vouloir voler trop haut, on se brûle les ailes..._


End file.
